


[Cooking/Culinary] Олимпиада'80 | 1980 Summer Olympics

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cake, Cooking, Culinary, Dessert & Sweets, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Кулинарный неформат без туториала.No recipe, just cake.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Anything Retro 2021 спецквест





	[Cooking/Culinary] Олимпиада'80 | 1980 Summer Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Спецквест: Олимпийские игры.


End file.
